Cloud en enfer
by soukimi
Summary: Cloud arrive dans un hangar avec un homme qui dit qu'il est le seul a pouvoir faire des choses pour lui
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible. Au dessus de moi je sens une présence, une personne qui me fixe. J'ai un bandeau sur les yeux et la bouche. J'essaie de me relever mais je remarque que mes mains sont attachées. La personne en rit bien, qui est-ce? Je devine à son rire que c'est un homme, son rire me fait encore plus mal à la tête, il résonne. J'essaie de la distinguer mais mon bandeau sur les yeux est trop épais. Il s'arrête de rire, et me regarde de prêt. Il s'approche et je recule d'un pas.

**-T'as peur?**,il se met a me tourner autour,**Tu fais bien t'avoir peur. Je vais t'enlever ces bandeau mais au premier cri je te le remet.**,il enleva mon bandeau et je le regarda. On étaient dans une sorte d'hangar sans issue.**,Sa fait longtemps que ce regard bleu ne m'as pas regarder.,**

-**Qui êtes vous?**

**-Si tu te tien bien et fait ce que je te dit, je te le dirais.**

**-Qu'est que vous voulez?**

**-Je ne vais pas te montrer toutes mes cartes.**

**-Je veut aller chez moi.**

**-Maintenant, c'est ici ton chez toi, du moins tant que tu fais ce que je veut.,**je ne dit rien, que voulez t'il dires?**Je dois te tester avant, est tu prêt a faire ce que je te dit?**,il alla dans u pièce et ressortit avec un sac,**Cous sa ensemble!,** il me donna le sac et me desserra les chaine que j'avais au main. J'ouvris le sac ou il y avait des vieux cadavre ,une aiguille et un fil. Je le regarda et il me sourit, je fit ce qui me demanda sous son regard.,**Bien, tu devras faire sa une fois par jour pour te renforcer le morale ,après j'aurais une autres mission bien plus importante que je t'expliquerais demain. Fais de beau rêve ici moi je dort en haut pour l'organisation te ta mission.,**il monta en haut par un acsenceur et moi je m'endormi trop fatiguer pour m'inquiter.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Incarndu91 pour ta review,je stresser vraiment étant ma première fois.

* * *

Je me réveilla avec l'homme d'hier devant moi qui me regardait, je leva la tête et il me sourit.

-**Enfin tu te réveil, même si j'avoue que tu es mignon quand tu dors. J'aurais presque oublié.**

**-Qui êtes vous à la fin ?**,il me regarda avec colère, l'aurai-je vexer?

-**Ton nouveau maître, du moment que tu fait tout ce que je te dit tout ira bien pour toi!**, il était furieux, peut être que je devais le connaître., **Bon, qu'est que je peut te faire faire?Un peu de couture?Te dresser?**,il eu l'air de réfléchir, il s'approcha d'une table ou était posé un sac qu'il prit. Il l'apporta et me le donna.,**Un peu de couture.,** j' ouvrit le sac ou il y avait la même chose qu'hier.,**J'espère que tu aimes l'odeur,**il rigola. Je me mit à coudre et fini vite, je le regarda et je frissonna quand je le vit au dessus de moi, les mais sur les hanche, un sourire en coin et un fouet. Il n'aller tout de même pas faire sa?,**Je vais te faire souvenir de moi.,**il perdit son sourire en coin pour un air furieux et me mit de gros coup avec le fouet, je me retrouva vite à terre. Cet homme était vraiment fort, comment me souvenir de lui? J'étais à bous de souffle et il s'arrêta.,**Tu te souviens maintenant?Zack Fair sa te dit quelque chose?**,ce nom ne me disait rien, que devais-je dire?J'étais mort de peur, allait-il me tuer? Je fis tourner ce nom dans mon esprit et je me sentis bizarre, je me détendis d'un coup,comme sa. Je l'entendit pouffer de rire sans plus.,**C'est bien, c'est un bon début. Continue comme sa., **il eut l'air satisfait, mais de quoi?Il me desserra ce qui fit que je pouvais désormais me lever sans avoir les bras qui pend, mais je n'étais par pour autant libre mais poignet était toujours attacher. Il s'assied sur la chaise et me tourna le dos pour dessiner quelque chose. Je me leva.

**-Si vous voulez que je me souvienne de vous, pourquoi vous me dites pas qui vous êtes?**,il se tourna.

**-Sa ne serais pas drôles et puis si je te le dit directe tu risque t'avoir peur et de t'enfuir.,**il se retourna et ne fit pas attention à moi.

**-Et si je me souviens pas ?**

**-Je te conseille de t'en souvenir, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai assez étudié le sujet afin que tu t'en souvienne.,**qu'allait-il faire de moi, j'avais peur mais j'avais une sorte de feu qui faisait reculer cette peur en moi. Qu'est que c'était? Je le fixa, c'est mouvement était fait au pif mais il ne regrettait pas il continua sans arrêter. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il dessinais mais je n'y arrivera pas, il s'arrêta pour me regarder.,**Je vais me coucher,étant donner que tu as fait des efforts je t'emmene à manger.,**il reprit l'ascenseur d'hier et monta, il redescendit avec un sandwich de 10 centimètre maximum et me le donna. Je le prit et le mangea en 2 minutes ce qui le fit sourire.,**Si tu te souviens de quelque chose n'importe quoi avant 1 semaine je ne te donnerais plus aucun cadavres à coudre et je te donnerais un repas complet et équilibré. ,**je le regarda avec surprise, comment faire pour me souvenir de lui? Ma vie était elle en danger ou j'étais sauvé? Est qu'il conte me tuer? Et surtout, serais-je son prisonnier toute ma vie?

-**Est-ce que je …,**il me coupa

**-Peut-être que tu ressortiras un jour, ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est pas avant que tu te souvienne de moi et que je sois sûr que tu reviendras auprès de moi, bien sûr que si un jour du sort sa ne sera jamais sans moi ou un garde.**

**-Et ma...,**il me coupa une seconde fois

-**Ta vie m'appartient entièrement, je ne pense pas te tuer sauf si tu à une histoire avec quelqu'un d'autre que je connais ou pas. Tu n'as pas de petite amie ou petit ami?**

**-Non, je n'en ai pas. Sa fait quoi si je m'enfuis?,**j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me répondre, il me regarda avec colère.

-**Aurais-tu cette idée en tête, Cloud ?**,je fus surpris,il connaissait mon prénom ?

-**Non...**

**-Alors pourquoi cette question ?,**il me faisait peur

-**Je...je...,**que devais-je lui dire?

-**Un:tu ne peut pas t'enfuir**

**deux:je sais tout sur toi**

**trois:tu ne pourras jamais en lever la puce que je t'ai mis**

**quatre:si tu t'enfuis conte sur moi pour te punir sévèrement.,**il m'avait mis une puce? Il ressortit un sac et me le donna.,**Sa c'est pour m'avoir poser une question qui ne te serviras à rien à moins que tu voulais t'enfuir ?**

**-Non...je vous jure.**

**-J'espère pour toi car si il t'arrive rien que t'essayer tu le paieras. Crois moi je serais te dresser. Aller fais ton boulot je vais me coucher.,**il reprit l'ascenseur et me laissa seul avec le cadavre que je fini vite. Je me posais plein de question. Qui est il? Pourquoi il dit qu'on se connaissent?Que me veut-il à la fin?Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir, trop fatiguer par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre et de faire, demain sera t-il toujours là quand je me réveillerais ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveilla avec le plus gros mal de tête que je n'ai jamais eu. Sans doute à cause de l'odeur de cadavre d'hier, ou de tout ce que m'a dit Zack, ça me faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. J'ouvris les yeux et il était là, juste devant mes yeux debout. Il me regarda et je ferma les yeux, il retourna la tête et je repris tout mes sens correctement. Il parlait à un homme attaché aux mur qui était en train de pleurer comme pour implorer son pardon. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-**Non, je t'en supplie on est amis? Fais pas de connerie Zack, tu risque de le regretter.**,dit l'homme entre deux sanglots, ils se connaissaient ?

**-M'en fous, emmenez le !**, dit Zack en faisant comme si cet homme à genoux devant lui n'était rien. Deux hommes entrèrent et prirent l'autre, on se croirait dans un film de mafia où Zack était le chef. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit.**,Enfin tu es réveillée ma belle, je commençais à m'impatienter.,** il se rapprocha et me tira par les cheveux pour que je me lève.,**Tu es plus que mignon quand tu dors.**, je ne voulut rien dire pour ne pas attirer sa colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.,** Alors est-ce que ma démonstration de puissance t'as plus ?**,je pris peur pour ce qui allait arriver à ce pauvre homme

**-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?**

**-Le punir, quelle question bête.**, j'avais l'impression que c'était normale mais c'est vrai que si on est en enfer il est peut-être un démon, qui sait ? Ca se fait c'est le roi des démons. Je me demandais d'ou me venait cette idée.

-**Pourquoi ?**

**-Car il m'a désobéit et je déteste ça.**

**-Qu'est qu'il vous a fait ?**

**-Une chose, une: je déteste, qu'on touche à mes esclaves personnel !,** je n'étais donc pas le seul ici.

**-Vous êtes le... roi des démons ?**,il se mit à rire

-**C'est bien, au moins une chose dont tu te rappelles. Oui mais seulement d'une partie, quel est son nom ?**,il me regarda très curieusement

-**Je...**

**-Aller, le premier mot qui te viens à la tête.**

**-Gongaga ?**, mais c'était quoi ce nom que je venais de sortir? J'étais foutu. Il se mit à rire comme tout à l'heure.

**-C'est bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**., il s'apprêta à partir mais j'avais encore une questions sur lui

-**Attendez, je ne suis pas le seul à être ici ?**

**-J'ai dit que j'avais d'autre esclaves mais tu es différent, ils sont pour les corvées et autres mais toi tu seras beaucoup plus important une fois dressé comme je le voudrais, tu l'es déjà assez mais on ne sait jamais.**,il partit me laissant seul, j'en n'avais marre je voulais savoir, pourquoi moi?Qui est-il?Que va t-il faire de cette homme ?Où suis-je ?Que me veut-il ? Chaque jour passé ici avec lui était une véritable torture, je voulais tout savoir. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais même pas quel jour on était ni quelle heure il était, il n'y avait aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit ici. Je me mis à pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'avais mal, j'avais froid et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de le revoir le lendemain. J'étais mort à l'intérieur de moi même. Je me mit à crier de tout mes forces, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. J'entendis Zack descendre, allait-il me frapper?Il courut vers moi et à la place de tous ceux que j'aurais pu imaginer il me prit dans ses bras,je sentis quelque chose se planter dans mon cou et je m'endormi. Je le vis se relever et s'essuyer la bouche puis, plus rien...Que m'avait-il fait ?


	4. Chapter 4

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai un pansement sur le cou et un bandeau sur la bouche. Zack a dut me le mettre car hier j'ai criais. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il m'a fait et pourquoi j'ai un pansement. Je touche le pansement pour essayer de l'enlever mais ça me fit trop mal. Je regarde mes poignets sur lesquelles il y a les chaines plus un bracelet de cuir ce que je n'avais pas hier mais ils me soulageaient bien car les chaines commençaient à me faire une trace rouge et me brûlaient. Je retouche mon cou, c'est vraiment insuportable la sensation que ça donne et en plus c'est douloureux quand je bouge mon cou. Je me retourna et je vis une fenêtre ou plutôt un mini trou avec des barreau qui montrait dehors, il y avait des gens qui passaient, je pouvais voir un minuscule rayon de la lune passait sur le bureau où Zack se mettait parfois. On pouvaient mieux distinguer le hangar, il y avait une grosse épée que je pense, que seul Zack pouvait porter, il y avait aussi plein d'objet qui me terrifiait, des couteaux, fouets, des colliers, des laisses et plein d'autres objets de ce genre. Mais se qui m'intéressait le plus était la grosse épée. Elle reflètait la lumière de la lune. J'entendis l'ascenseur descendre et je referma les yeux, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Zack en sortit et s'assied sur le bureau, je le regarda le plus discrètement. Il se releva et prit la grosses épée, il la regarda comme pour vérifier son équilibre et mit son front contre. Je me redressa pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Les chaînes firent un énorme bruit qu'il dut entendre, il se retourna et me regarda. Il me regarda avec un regard que je n'arrivais pas à indentifier et il se retourna pour regarder l'épée. Il la lâcha et se rapprocha de moi pour me passer à côté et regarder à la fenêtre. Je ne dis rien, en même temps je ne pouvais rien dire! Il inspira un coup et se tourna vers moi, il s'agenouilla pour être à ma taille et me prit le visage.

-**Tu es vraiment beau, mais tu le seras encore plus quand je saurais que je pourrais te détacher et que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.**, il me lâcha et me tourna autour,.** Et puis, tu es vraiment délicieux.**, je pris peur et essaya de reculer mais ça me brûla les poignets. Je me mit à crier mais on entendit que des gémissement à cause du bandeau. Il rigola et s'avança, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il me prit les cheveux et me tira vers lui. Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour me murmurer.**, Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'échapperas pas.**,je prit peur et lui mit un coup dans le ventre, sans avoir fait attention. Il eut l'air en colère, j'allais le payer cher. Il se leva et prit le fouet, j'avais toujours très mal au dos pour hier et du sang tachait mes vêtements. Il me tira encore par les cheveux avec plus de force et je me retrouva à terre. Il s'approcha et me harcela de grands coups ce qui me fit crier de douleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas, jusqu'à ce que je ne sortit plus un bruit et que je ne puisse plus bouger aucun membre.**, Ne recommence plus jamais !C'est clair Cloud ?**,j'hocha la tête en pleurant., **Bien, la prochaine fois j'aurais pire qu'un simple fouet, du moins, pire pour toi, pour moi ça serait une partie de plaisir.**, du moment que je souffrais c'était une partie de plaisir pour lui.**,Tu resteras ici!Maintenant que tu es à moi je ne te laisserais pas partir comme je l'ai déjà fait !**, de quoi il parlait ? J'ai déjà été ici ?Pourquoi je me rappelle de rien ?Il se leva et me détailla, comme pour vérifier que je n'ai aucune maladie ou autres.**, Tu as compris j'espère, tu es ici et tu y restes. Je te déconseille d'avoir encore une idée du genre tu peux t'enfuir.**, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de rester ici, avec lui, qui sait pour combien de temps. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à ce rythme là, je ne tiendrais pas plus d'une semaine. J'avais faim et soif, combien de temps ça va durer?Mais ça aurait pu être pire, au début il me donnait bien des cadavres à coudre, mais il ne me frappait pas. J'aimerais crier et que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne me sortir d'ici. J'entendis un bruit vers la fenêtre et Zack sortit dehors sans que j'ai pu avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vis deux personne, enfin je voyais juste leur chaussure mais je devina qu'il y avait Zack et un autre homme. Je ne pû rien entendre étant donné que j'étais trop loin. Ils parlèrent pendant trente minutes et Zack revint avec un collier de chien qui avait une pierre bleu azur sur le devant et tout en fer. Il s'approcha de moi et me tourne autour pour s'arrêter derrière moi et me le mettre, qui sur le coup m'étouffa. Il prit une boucle, qui était à l'arrière du collier, tira un peu dessus, lâcha et je toussa. Il revint devant moi et sourit, il avait l'air heureux de me voir avec ce collier qui me faisait ressembler au esclave à l'époque romaine.**, Tu sait ce que j'aime ?**, j'hocha la tête négativement étant donné que je ne pouvais pas parler avec ce bandeau.**, C'est qu'avec ce collier, j'ai l'impression que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, et j'aime ça.**, je le regarda mieux, avec ce sourire, j'avais envie de le toucher, on aurait dit un ange. Comme quoi, Satan est le plus beau des anges. Il me tourna le dos et tourna dans le hangar autour d'une grande table, il prit une image qui avait l'air vieille. Il la regarda, et prit une chaise pour se mettre en face de moi. Pendant qu'il eu l'air intêressé par l'image. J'ouvris et referma la bouche pour que le bandeau s'enlève ce que je réussi.**, Tu n'as pas changé, Cloud.**, il avait fait en sorte que mon prénom ressorte le plus.

-**Comment le savez-vous ?,** osais-je demander et il leva la tête

-**Oh, tu as réussi à l'enlever, ta voix es vraiment belle, je n'aurais pas dut te le mettre. Je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.**, il prit l'ascenseur et partit. Cette fois si, je m'endormis après son départ direct et je crus le voir dans un cimetière beaucoup plus jeune mais je ne me réveilla pas, c'était comme un flash-back. Ca ne dura que trois secondes et plus rien...


	5. Chapter 5

Cette nuit, je ne dormi que très peu, une ou deux heures maximum, même si je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était. Je ne savais pas si on était le jour ou la nuit ni quel jour de la semaine. La seule façon de me situer était le réveil de Zack, mais je ne savais pas s'il dormais la nuit ou le jour. J'ai déjà pensé à lui demander une montre mais comment il allait réagir ? Je n'osais pas lui demander, je n'osais plus rien lui demander. Ce type m'a quand même mit un collier pour chien et à des esclaves alors que c'est interdit ! Je ferma les yeux, je ne voulais pas que ça continue, juste qu'il me laisse rentrer. Ce n'est pas grand chose, je voulais tout savoir ! Je me demande bien ce que ça fait si je l'appelle, juste avoir une réponse à ma question. Je me lève et inspire un grand coup.

**-Zack, vous êtes là ?**, un coup de vent souffla dans le hangar suivit d'un hurlement de loup, mais il n'était pas là... quand on appelle un démon, ça fait souvent ça, ce doit être normale alors. Mais il n'est pas là, il ne doit pas me surveiller comme il l'a dit. Si c'est le cas, je peux sans doute sortir si je reviens après. Mais il faut que j'enlève ses chaînes, ce ne doit pas être impossible. J'essaie d'avancer et elles font un gros bruit. J'espère que Zack ne les entend pas, sinon je pense qu'il me le fera payer comme il le dit si bien.

-**Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter.**, je me retourne et malheureusement pour moi il est juste là sous la fenêtre.**, Et puis crois moi, une fois dehors tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Sais tu ce qui arrive aux humains qui ne sont pas enlaissés ou qui n'ont pas minimum trois perles? Ils se font vendre, tuer et bien d'autres horreurs. Tu n'as qu'une perle donc tu n'as pas le droit à avoir ta liberté. Si tu veux l'avoir, il faut que j'ai confiance en toi.**, cet endroit me donnait la chair de poule... c'était ça l'enfer ? J'espère que si j'arrive à en ressortir, ne jamais revenir. Je le regarde en espérant que mes souvenir reviendront mais ça ne fit rien et j'avais faim.,** Enfin bref, tu m'as appelé, pourquoi ?, **encore une fois je pris tout mon courage

-**J'ai faim...est-ce que...je peux avoir à manger ?**

**-C'est vrai que les humains ont besoin de manger.**, il sortit et prit l'ascenseur. Je n'imaginais pas que ça se passerai comme ça. Il revenu plus tard avec de la nourriture qu'il me donna. C'était un sandwich de trente centimètres. Je le mangea en deux minutes ça n'avait pas l'air mais mon estomac était rempli. J'entendis un bruit de téléphone, Zack le sortit, j'avais toujours voulut avoir un modèle comme celui là.** Seph' ?...Il est parfait ce collier...Enmène-la moi ici...**, je le vit se lécher les lèvres et sourire. Quels genres d'horreur il allait encore faire? Il raccrocha et sorti une boîte, un poignard et des gants. On toqua et deux hommes entrèrent avec une femme. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Zack avec la femme qui se débattait de toute ses forces.**, Tu m'as bien déçu Tifa, j'aurais cru mieux.**

**-Laisse-moi me racheter Zack, je...**

-**Tifa, ça ne sert à rien, tu as cru que tu pouvais me le voler, tu as toujours été jalouse, à partir de maintenant, tu seras condamnée à souffrir pour toute la souffrance que tu as fait aux autres pour l'éternité.,** Zack prit la boîte.

-**Non, Zack, pourquoi lui, je suis mieux et moi je suis une démonne.**

**-Trop tard.,** il ouvrit la boîte et la fille disparue dedans dans un cri perçant.**, Vous pouvez disposer.**, les homme partirent et je fus toujours étonné de ce qui venait de se passer. Zack se retourna vers moi.**, Reviens comme avant, Cloud.**, d'un coup je fus prit d'un mal de tête affreux et je m'évanouis, je vit un dernier sourire sur son visage et je l'entendis dire .,** On y est presque,bientôt**, il partit.

**FLASHBACK**

Je me vis dans ce hangar, je devais avoir quatre ans, on aurait dit un musée, ça donnait envie de se mettre tout au bout et dessiner. Je m'approcha d'une fenêtre où une femme s'approcha et tapa comme si elle voulait s'enfuir mais quelque chose la tira. Ca me fit peur et je tomba sur l'épée qui était aussi droite qu'un poteau. Elle était plantée sur des livres très beaux. On aurait voulu les lire rien qu'en voyant la couverture. Des cris venant de l'extérieur me firent peur et la seule envie que j'avais était de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je courus vers la porte et pris l'ascenseur, il s'ouvrit sur une salle avec des livres partout, c'était la bibliothèque la plus grande que j'ai jamais vu. Je m'approcha vers une fenêtre ou on pouvait voir tout, l'enfer n'avait rien de moche, juste pour les gens puni, mais pour moi, c'était la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Aucune flammes, juste une ville, avec une colline qui touchait le ciel. Le ciel était bleu et blanc, eux font l'enfer, ce n'était que l'enfer pour les méchants. Un livre attira mon attention et je voulus le prendre mais il était trop haut. J'entendis quelqu'un et je me cacha, quelque chose me tomba dessus et plus rien. Je sus que ce n'était que le début.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Je me réveilla, s'était vieux mais je pus sentir chaque sentiment que j'avais ressenti à ce moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant toute la nuit j'avais pensé à ce flashback que j'avais fait. Qu'est que je faisais là et pourquoi tout seul ? Ça m'a tourmenté toute la nuit. Un rayon de la lune s'arrêta sur moi, comme pour me donner du courage. Je me tourna pour voir à la fenêtre, la lune était toujours là, jour et nuit. J'entendis un bruit et c'était peut-être Zack. J'essaya de ne pas y faire attention, mais un bruit de verre cassé résonna. Je me retourna, il y avait un grand loup qui n'avait pas l'air amical mais qui était beau. Il me regarda et je m'assied inquiet, rongé par la peur. J'avais peur qu'il m'attaque. Il s'approcha de moi de plus en plus vite, mon cœur battait vite et je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter. Mais non...le loup fut juste au dessus de moi. Je ferma les yeux et je me mis à tout faire pour qu'il me lâche mais rien. Je fit la dernière chose qui me restait.

**-Zack ! Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !**, le loup s'arrêta net et recula, chose que je ne comprit pas. Le loup regarda la grosse épée qui reflétait la lune et le loup s'enfuit très vite, je ne comprit rien à la scène mais je me demandais si c'était Zack.**, Zack ? C'est vous ?**, aucune réponse, il pourrait au moins me parler, mais encore un gros coup de vent. Je me dis que si j'essayais de tirer sur les chaînes, il viendrait, alors j'essaye, mais rien. Pourquoi je veux qu'il vienne en plus ? Il y a plus le loup. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je voulais voir, c'est la grosse épée. Je me met à terre main, en arrière et jambe en avant, pour l'attraper mais ça me tire sur les poignets alors je reviens à ma place. J'en ai marre, je vais devenir fou, peu importe ce qui arrive, je veux juste sortir pendant une heure, avec ou sans lui, je tire de toute mes forces sur mes entraves. Mes poignets sont chauds et ont des marques. Avec la sueur peut-être que ça va partir... je sens que mes poignets en sont un peu plus libre mais ça me tire vraiment, d'un coup je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il me punirais et qu'une fois dehors je serais foutu.,** Zack ?**, cela me dégoûte de demander ça dans cette situation, mais cette endroit va finir par me rendre fou !,** Est-ce qu'on peut aller, faire un tour ?**, je sentis qu'on tirait sur mon collier comme pour y mettre une laisse. C'était lui. Je connais bien la force qu'il a, car malheureusement pour moi, je l'ai déjà gouté. Il enlève les chaîne aux poignets, c'est pas du beau. Il tire par la laisse et ouvre la porte qui est devant une ville en bas mais il tire sur la gauche où se trouve une forêt. Je le regarde et je décide de lui parler du flashback.,** Hier j'ai fait un rêve, ou plutôt un flashback... j'étais dans le hangar et je monte l'ascenseur qui mène sur une bibliothèque, je veux prendre un livre mais je tombe.**, il s'arrête et tire sur le collier pour m'emmener vers lui. Il lâche la laisse pour prendre le collier et me regardait avec un regard que je n'ai jamais vu, est-ce que ça l'intéressait ?

**-Et après ?**, me dit-il comme s'il attendait quelque chose de spécial.

-**Je...je...me réveille.**, il me lâche, il a l'air déçu et tire encore plus. Sur le chemin on ne parla plus, je regardais le paysage et lui, et bien je sais pas. J'ai faillit tomber beaucoup de fois à cause des coups secs qu'il faisait sur mon cou. On arriva devant un ruisseau, on s'arrêta et Zack mit la laisse autour d'un arbre avant de se mettre contre un autre. Je m'approche le plus près du ruisseau et je pu le toucher. Je joue avec ma main sur l'eau, je sens Zack me regarder sans que lui ou moi parlons. Il ne s'approche pas de moi ou du ruisseau. De l'autre côté du cours d'eau, c'est très beau. Je me mets dans l'eau et elle m'arrive jusqu'à la hanche. Ça me faisait du bien, moi qui était vraiment sale, je ne peux qu'en profiter. J'enlève mon haut et je plongea la tête dans l'eau. Quand je relève la tête, il est au téléphone. Il ne me regarde pas, il à l'air concentré, j'entends un bruit de branche cassée de l'autre côté mais il y a rien. Un vent me fit frissonner et je voulus rentrer, je sortis de l'eau pour aller voir Zack qui me regarda.**, Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?**, il me regarde... il n'a pas l'air content... j'aurais dû attendre la fin de sa conversation!

-**Désolé Sephiroth, mais faut que je te laisse.**, Sephiroth... ce nom me dit quelque chose, Zack raccrocha et me regarda., **On part.,** il enleva la laisse de l'arbre et la prit pour me ramener au hangar. Il me rattacha à ma place d'habitude et alla sur son bureau. Je le regarde, même si il a pas l'air d'y faire attention.**, Tu ferais mieux de te coucher.,** je suis sûr qu'il veut que je m'endorme pour revoir un flashback comme la dernière fois.

**-Vous savez ce que c'était ce rêve de la dernière fois ?**

**-Tu le sauras vite, pendant quelque temps je ne serais pas ici, mais je gade un œil sur toi. Tu as compris ? N'essaie pas de t'enfuir**., j'hoche la tête et il part. Je m'endors vite, on a été toute la journée au ruisseau. Un bruit strident résonne dans ma tête et tout devient blanc.

_FLASHBACK_

J'ouvris les yeux après la chute de la dernière fois, j'étais dans un grand lit dans une très grande chambre. Il y avait une fenêtre avec un balcon, la vue était magnifique et on été très haut, il y avait une salle de bains à côté. J'étais tout petit dans ce grand lit! Je me leva et je portais un pyjama simple avec une chemise et un pantalon un peu trop grand pour moi. J'ouvris la porte sur un immense couloir avec des statues sur les côtés et une porte à l'opposé. Je marcha et monta dans l'ascenseur, pendant deux étage il y avait de grands couloirs avec des portes qui menaient dans des salles pour une maison sauf qu'elles y étaient en plusieurs fois. Personne ne passait. Au quatrième il y avait un bureau et en dessous la bibliothèque. Encore plus bas il y avait le hangar mais je n'y descendis pas voulant rester dans la bibliothèque. Je monta tout en haut de la bibliothèque. C'était immense vue d'en haut, les livres étaient tous bien rangés sauf quelques uns qui étaient par terre. J'entendis des garçons entrer en courant. Il y avait un argenté, un brun, un chatain et... Zack. Ils courraient après l'argenté comme pour s'unir pour battre le plus fort. Je me cacha espèrant qu'ils ne me remarqueraient pas. J'échappa un livre qui tomba et ils regardèrent en haut, je les entendis courir en haut et...

_FIN FLASHBACK_

On me balança de l'eau et je me réveilla en sursaut. Il y avait un homme roux et un chauve. Ils me regardèrent

-**Lève-toi ma belle, on a un programme chargé pour aujourd'hui alors ne nous fait pas perdre de temps !**, dit le roux, qui me regardait avec un air supérieur que je n'aimais pas du tout mais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Le chauve prit un sac et me le donna. Comme au début un vieux cadavre avec de la ficelle mais je me demande à quoi ça peut servir.**, Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ? Ça te forgera le caractère ! Dépêche-toi, on a plein de chose à faire !**, je le fis le plus vite possible. Où est Zack ?, **Je t'explique ma belle, Zack est en mission et on a comme mission de te forger le caractère et de te faire devenir un bon chien bien dresser.,** je n'aimais pas comment il me parlais, j'étais si inférieur que ça pour être traité de chien par cet homme que je ne connaissait pas ? A croire que oui., ils prirent des fouets qui levèrent au dessus de moi et d'eux.,** Mets toi à quatre pattes !**, m'ordonna-t-il ce que je fis direct mais je n'aimais pas ça. Il se mit à rigoler.

**-Reno ! Zack n'a pas demandé ça.**, intervient l'autre grâce à qui je sus que le roux s'appelait Reno.

-**Mais Rude, s'il écoute pas ça ne sert à rien, je lui apprends juste à faire ce que les gens veulent de lui et qu'il fassent ce qu'on lui ordonne, et puis il a dit qu'on pouvait le punir s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait et coudre des cadavres c'est affreux pour des humains.**, le chauve s'appelait donc Rude.

**-Tu as raison,mais ne lui en demande pas trop.**

**-Juste le nécessaire pour qu'il soit en forme !**, il se retourna vers moi et m'agrippa les cheveux., **Fait ce qu'on veut et tu ne souffriras pas trop !,** j'hocha la tête et il me lâcha pour lever le fouet., **Pousse le crie le plus fort que tu n'es jamais poussé !**, m'ordonna t-il à nouveau ce qu'à nouveau je fit. Il rigola, ça me faisait très mal à la gorge mais si je n'écoutais pas, je pense que j'aurais encore plus mal. Il pris une chaise sur laquelle il s'assied et me regarda avec un mauvais sourire.**, Fait moi un streap-tease !**, je leva latête et le regarda.**, Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !**, je n'osa toujour pas... que dirai Zack ?, **Je te l'ordonne.,** il leva le fouet et je me leva, en essayant de faire les mouvements les plus souple que je pouvais sous son regard de félin, ça avait l'air de l'intéresser, il s'approcha pour passer ses main sur ma silhouette, il m'attira vers lui. Il passait ses main partout sur moi je me pensais fichu jusqu'à...

**-Reno ! Zack n'aimerait vraiment pas ça et tu le sais !**, intervient Rude, je me sentis soulager. Reno se recula et regarda Rude.

**-T'as raison, je me suis laissé avoir. Ça reste entre nous ?**, Rude hocha la tête.

**-Maintenant, on doit passer à la deuxième phase.**, ils se tournèrent vers moi et me détachèrent pour me mettre dans une salle avec comme mur des grille de dix mètres carrés.

**-On commence par quoi ?**

**-Zack est un roi, il veut en faire une personne digne de lui.**

**-Si tu veux mon avis on devrait demander à Sephiroth.**

**-On est deux de cet avis, on rentre et je l'appelle demain.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi.**, ils partirent mais avant ils me jetèrent un bout de papier que je ramassa...c'était Zack qui souriait, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, une grosse migraine me prit et je m'effrondra.

_-Cloud, deviens ma reine._,c'était la voix de Zack qui résonna dans ma tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveille et il y a un homme très grand avec les cheveux argentés, le même que dans le rêve avec Zack, il sourit ce qui ne m'inspire rien de bon.

-Alors Cloud, prêt pour ton dressage ?, me dit-il avec un léger rire.

Il me détacha et me mit sur son épaule, je n'osais pas me débattre, ce type pourrait me briser les os quand il l veut, j'en suis sûr ! Je le laissai donc me porter sur son épaule comme un sac, il me déposa dans une cage en hauteur ou je pouvais juste rester assis. Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air comme si j'étais un objet exposé dans un musée, je baissai la tête de peur qu'il considère sa comme un manque de respect. Je sentais que cette semaine aller être horrible si je devais avoir ce type devant moi à chaque fois que je me réveille. Il ne bougea pas, il me regarda sans un mot, j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose, je le regardai et il sourit.

-Que se soit bien clair Cloud, tu ne parle pas, tu ne bouge pas tant que je ne t'ai rien dit, tu écoute et je ne te frapperais pas. On va faire un essaie, si tu obtiens ta liberté tu devras toujours revenir et demander avant de partir.

J'hocha la tête et partit me laissent seul dans cette cage de 2 mètres carrés. Un gaz apparue et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je n'avais aucune chaîne et la porte était ouverte, je me levai et le vent me fit beaucoup de bien. Je regardai, personne alors je courus vers la ville, ça faisait du bien, mes poignets n'avaient plus ses fers qui m'arrachait. La ville était plus loin que je ne le croyais mais j'arrivai devant. Il y avait des gens qui parlaient plus loin, je m'en approchai et des gens se mirent à me regarder, il y en avait qui était enlaissés et d'autre qui riaient, ce qui avait des laisse était couvert de coup, frappé devant mais personne ne disait rien, il y en avait aussi qui servait de cheval, ils me faisaient peur, leur visage était affreux. Les autres riaient aux éclats en les frappant ou quand ils étaient sur leur dos ou quand ils était dans des cages et qu'ils les regardaient. Ca faisait peur, personne ne faisait attention à eux même quand ils étaient mourants au sol, je voulus m'enfuir mais deux personne m'attrapèrent aux bras.

-Alors, je peut savoir où est ton maître, tu n'as qu'une perle, tu sais que tu risques chère, un esclave sans liberté et sans maître qui est dehors, ce n'ai pas beau à voir

Je tirai mais ils me serraient trop fort, tout le monde s'était retourner et riait encore plus. Je me fis emmener dans une voiture et on démarra, si Zack l'apprenait, il me le fera payer cher. On s'arrêta et on me tira dans une salle ou des gens avec des colliers y étaient en pleur, on me fit m'asseoir. Un rideau s'ouvrit sur le côté et tout le monde se cacha dans l'ombre, il y avait plein de monde qui nous regardait, un homme pointa une femme et on la vit sortir pour le donner à cette homme qui la frappa de toute s'est force. Ce fut pareil pendant longtemps, des gens partaient. Je fus moi aussi prit par quelqu'un, je ne me sortirais pas, j'étais foutu. L'homme ne me frappa pas mais me fit rentrer dans une voiture pour me conduire chez lui. C'était une maison moyenne, il me mit dans une chambre où il me coucha et partit sans me dire un mot. La chambre était énorme, ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous mauvais. Mais cet homme attirait beaucoup mon attention, il était bizarre comme si ce n'était pas un être vivant.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé sur une table d'opération attaché, mes vêtement avaient changés, j'avais un short noir et un maillot blanc tout simple. Je me levai, l'argenté était là et il me regardait d'un air moqueur.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'enfuir, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne le referais pas, libérez moi…, un homme entra et le transperça

-Je ne suis pas ici avec un corps juste un esprit, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, puis il faudrait que je présente la marque d'appartenance et seul Zack l'a, tu lui expliqueras.

Il partit et l'homme à côté me plante une aiguille dans le bras assez violement. Qu'est-ce qui venais de se passer ? Quand-est que Zack allait rentrer ? Et comment réagirait-il ? L'homme me prit sur son épaule pour me poser dans un tube qui se referma, il m'injecta un produit qui eu pour effet de me faire affreusement mal et...plus rien.

**FLASHBACK**

Zack et son groupe montait et je me cachai sous la table, ils arrivèrent en haut.

-C'était pas comme ça avant, tu as un intrus chez toi Zack., dit le brun.

-Je sais, répondit Zack en cherchant.

-Ah bon ? demanda le châtain avec un sourire

-Comme ce fait-il ?, dit l'argenté lui aussi sourire au lèvre.

-C'est un p'tit blond, je l'est retrouvé par terre hier alors je l'est emmener en haut, ça serait pas drôle sinon,

Mon cœur fit une accélération, que pouvais-je faire ?

-On fait quoi ?, dit le brun.

-On met des explosives ?, dit le chatain en regardant le brun qui rigola.

-Génésis !, dit l'argenté et le châtain qui s'appelait donc Génésis s'arrêta. Pareil pour toi Angeal., le brun qui s'appelait donc Angeal s'arrêta lui aussi

-Mais Sephiroth !, dirent-ils en chœur.

Maintenant je connaissais le prénom de chacun d'entre eux.

-J'ai une idée !, fit soudainement Zack

Je frissonnai à la voie que venait de prendre Zack, on croirait un tueur en série ! Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

-Le premier qui le trouve, en fait son esclave !, ils sourirent tous et moi je gelai sur place.

-Moi, j'en ferrais une exposition ! Je pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent si il est beau, dit Angeal.

-Moi, je l'accrocherais à ma ceinture pour me faire une jolie décoration, dit Génésis.

-Moi, je m'en servirais comme entraînement, je lui en ferrais voir de toute les couleur, dit Sephiroth.

-Moi j'en ferrais un gentil toutou bien sage et même que parfois, je le mettrais sur le lit., dit Zack.

-Trop bonne idée !, s'exclama tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent me laissant seul, je sorti et ont me tira par les cheveux.

-Je l'est trouvé !, cria la voie de Zack derrière moi, les autres arrivèrent, Il est à moi ! J'ai enfin mon premier esclave, je vous l'avais dit que moi aussi j'en, aurais un !, les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour le dresser ?, lui demanda Génésis en s'approchant.

-Non, si vous avez réussi j'y arriverais !, lui répondit Zack en tirant sur mes cheveux.

-Je pourrais le mettre dans des exposition si tu veux, il rapporta beaucoup, dit Angeal en me prenant les cheveux.

-J'ai le droit à 75 pourcent de ce qui rapporte et toi 25, Angeal hocha la tête suite à la phrase de Zack.

-Tu veux un collier ?, dit Sephiroth.

-Un collier, un fouet, des chaînes, une cage et une robe !, Zack souriait de toutes ces dents.

-J'apporte tout demain, faut que je rentre j'ai un entraînement, Sephiroth leur fit un signe et partit suivit de Angeal et Génésis.

-Aller viens, on va jouer !, il me tira fort par les cheveux.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans le tube avec des hommes en blouse partout. Il y avait des gens avec le visage en sang attachées et piquées par des seringues contenant je ne sais quel produit. Le rêve que je venais de faire, je me demande à quoi on a joué avec Zack s'il a été gentil ou méchant. Personne ne fait attention à moi alors je referme les yeux pour m'endormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'entendais rien de l'exterieur, un homme venu et appuya sur un bouton qui lâcha un gaz et j'eu très mal dans tout mon corps. J'ai été bête de m'enfuir, je souffre beaucoup ici mais ce n'est rien comparer à ce que Zack va me faire. Le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas trop souffrir, c'est de me souvenir de lui sans quoi, je n'oserais plus me regardait dans un miroir. J'avais tellement envie que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, pas de Zack, pas d'enfer, rien de tout ça. Revoir mes frères...Mes frères, j'aimerais tellement savoir où ils sont en ce moment. Le même produit d'hier me fut injecté et je m'endormis.

**FLASHBACK**

Zack continua à me tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une grande salle, à en juger par le lit,ce devait être sa chambre. Il me poussa sur le lit et prit un couteau ce qui me fit froid dans le dos.

**-Donne moi ta main.**, je lui la tendis de peur qu'il ne s'énerve et il me la prit violamment. Il mit le couteau dessus et se mit à graver quelque chose en appuyant avec la pointe. Il marqua son propre nom et leva la tête vers moi.**, J'espère qu'il ne partira jamais.**, je ferme les yeux et je me met à pleurer.**,Hé, du calme.**, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste m'étonna énormément.,** Alors, on joue ou pas ?**, je leva la tête vers lui, à quoi voulait-il jouer ? Il prit un fouet. Ce type ne me laissera pas souffler et être libre ? Il me mit à quatre pattes.**, Toi tu es l'esclave fugasse et moi je suis le maître impitoyable.,** ça, c'est pas un jeu ! C'est juste une occasion pour me faire mal. Et puis si c'était juste un jeu, pourquoi il prend un vrai fouet ? Je le sentis enlever mes vêtements et m'assener de coup. Pendant que je souffrais, je repensa à l'étreinte de toute à l'heure, je voulais y retourner, juste pour me sentir en sécurité. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi horrible, froid et méchant pouvait me donner l'impression d'être un homme bien et être aussi chaud ? Je me releva, n'ayant pas conscience de ce que je faisais et il s'arrêta.**, Kéwa ?**, j'avais peur, mais si je ne disais rien je passerais ma vie comme ça.

**-J'aime pas ce jeu.**, il sourit.

**-Tu veux jouer à quoi ?**, je réfléchis, à quoi pourrait-on jouer sans que je dois souffrir ?

**-Y'a une ville, on peut jouer à cache-cache ?**

**-Oui, mais on ira demain, tu n'as pas de collier et tu es humain, n'importe qui pourrais te faire du mal.**, il sourit, c'est une habitude chez lui.**, Autre idée ?**, je réfléchis encore une fois.

**-On fait un loup, ici et dans tout le château ?**, il réfléchit et accepte, je ne pensais pas que ça sera aussi facile.

**-Cours ou je t'attrape !**, il se recule un peu et je me mis à sortir en courant, je prends les escaliers à la place de l'ascenseur et je sens qu'il est après moi. J'aurais imaginer plus terrible. Je cours partout dans le château, il y a pleins de gens cette fois-ci. Au bout d'une demie heure il me trouve et m'attrape. Il m'écrase mais je rigole, lui aussi. On part se coucher dans le même lit, il m'entoure les hanches avec ses bras musclés. On ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Je me réveille brutalement, pourquoi Zack avait-il changé à mon sujet ? Je voulais tout savoir. Un bruit strident me fit sombrer.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Zack ?**, m'écriai-je dans le hangar.,** Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin.**, aucune présence ou réponse., **J'ai fait quelque chose de mal à ton égard ?**, cela faisait trois jours que Zack m'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque et chaque jours on s'amusait. Hier midi, il s'est mit à m'éviter pour je ne sais quelle raison.,** J'ai fais quoi de mal ?**, je le vis devant la porte et je cours vers lui.,** Tu étais où ?**

**-Cloud, deviens ma reine.**

**-Quoi, Zack, je...**

**-Tu quoi ?**

**-Je...ne saurais pas ici, en enfer, pour toujours, j'ai des amis et une famille.**, il me regarde sévèrement.

**-Bien sûr que si, tu es mon esclave et c'est moi qui décide ! Tu n'es qu'un esclave, tu n'as pas ta liberté, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ton choix tout seul !**

**-Bien sûr que si ! C'est ma vie !**

**-Tu es esclave !**

**-Non, t'as pas le droit à l'esclavagisme, c'est interdit !**, on est tout les deux énervés.

**-Cloud !**, il prend le fouet qu'il a toujours.**, Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !**, il me met un gros coup.**, J'ai été gentil avec toi pour que tu me repousses. Sephitoth avait raison, il ne faut pas être gentil avec les esclaves, ça leur donne des droits. Je ne serais plus gentil avec toi, obéis juste !**, il me met de gros coup. J'arrive à me relever et je cours loin de lui, il m'appelle mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'entends quelqu'un me crier attention, et plus rien.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Je me réveille toujours au même endroit. Zack avait juste était gentil avec moi pour que j'accepte d'être sa reine, ou peut-être juste une sorte de pute. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je voulais rentrer, sortir d'ici. Il me manque une partie j'en suis sûr ! Mais, pourrai-je supporter la vérité ? Je dois le revoir pour tout savoir...mais l'avoir en face de moi alors que je me suis enfuis. Je suis vraiment con ! Par quoi je devrais commencer ? Cette révélation de Zack et moi ne m'arrangeais pas, j'avais encore plus peur de lui. Un homme s'approcha de moi et me délivra.

-**Ton maître arrive demain, tu as pour ordre d'être en pleine forme pour lui. Ne t'enfuis plus, je te souhaite bonne chance pour quand tu seras devant le maître.**, il m'enmena dans une salle et me donna des vêtement.**, C'est un ami de ton maître qui l'a apporté sous sa demande.**, il partit, le vêtement était une robe et des chaussure avec des talons de trois centimètres. Mes autres vêtements étaient recouverts de produit alors je me changeai, la robe était bleu et noir. Je me mis dans un coin, demain Zack sera là. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de le voir devant moi me regardant avec fureur. Je me rendormi vite, c'était un peur plus confortable grâce à la mousse.

Une lumière m'éblouie et j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le labo. Zack était là et parlait avec Sephiroth, on avait l'impression qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. C'était normale, je m'étais enfuis sans son autorisation. On m'avait prévénu de ne pas le faire, mais je n'ai rien écouter maintenant je dois assumer. Des gens me tenait pour ne pas que je m'enfuise, un de appela Zack qui me regarda avec colère. Il s'approcha de moi et je le regarda, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. Je baissai la tête.

-**Cloud, regarde-moi !**, je leva la tête.,** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ?**, je ne répond pas et je me met à pleurer.**, Réponds !**

**-Je ne voulais plus être enfermé.**

**-Et tu vois ou ça t'a conduit, tu as fini enfermé dans un endroit deux fois plus petit !**

**-Je voulais voir la ville.**

**-Je t'ai déjà expliquer la situation non ?**, j'hoche la tête. Il me frappe d'un gros coup.

-**Désolé.**, je pleurs encore plus et il souffle. Il se baisse pour me prendre dans ses bras, maintenant que j'y pense, ses gestes ne sont pas vide. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Mais quoi ?

-**C'est bon, t'arrêtes de pleurer ?**, j'hoche la tête et il part sans un mot, les homme me poussent pour que je le suive, je manque de tomber plusieurs fois, mais personne n'y fait attention. On rentre au château, Zack ferme la porte à clée et m'attacha sans douceur, les chaîne était froide et serrer. Il regarde à la fenêtre, j'en ai marre de ce silence avec lui alors que je passerais peut-être toute ma vie avec lui.

-**Je, ne m'échapperais plus.**, lui dis-je peu confiant.

**-Tu as intérêt, je viens de rentrer de mission alors je suis trop fatigué pour te frapper mais la prochaine fois ne se passeras pas comme ça, demain, je te le ferais comme-même payer.**, il ne tourne pas la tête vers moi.

**-Est-ce que je peux manger ?**

**-Après le coup que tu m'as fait ? Tu peux rêver !**

**-Je pensais trouver à manger en-bas.**

**-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas demandé si c'était ce que tu voulais ?**

**-C'est ce que je viens de faire, je vous le demande.**

**-Oui mais c'est trop tard ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre sur toi !**

**-Est-ce que je peux au moins me doucher ?**

**-En quel honneur ?**

**-Je suis sale et...,** ça me dégoutait de devoir le dire.**,...un esclave doit être digne de son maître.,** il me regarde et sourit.

-**Tu comprends enfin où est ta place, on y va.**, il me mit le collier et me ramena au lac de la dernière fois, on ne se parla pas, ni à l'allé, ni au retour. Il monta et moi je m'endormis par terre. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera moins horrible avec moi.

_Dans la chambre de Zack_

**-Alors ?**, demanda Sephiroth.

-**Quoi ?**, lui répondit Zack.

-**Avec Cloud.**

**-Je veux qu'il m'obéisse, être gentil n'a pas trop marché tu te souviens ?**

**-Je t'avais prévenu cette fois-ci. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux de lui.**

**-Beaucoup de choses. **

**-Tu veux vraiment qu'il devienne ta reine ?**

**-Oui, mais il me cache plus que ce qu'il pense.**


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais rassuré quand Zack n'a pas si mal prit que ça ma fuite, mais je l'étais ! En ce moment je suis dans une cage de maximum deux mètres carrés ,voir moins, et dans une salle noir où je ne pouvais rien voir. J'avais crié, mais personne n'avait répondu, hier il l'avait très bien pris, il m'avait même emmener au lac et maintenant il m'enfermait ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce type. On dirait qu'il s'amuse à me faire tourner en rond. Cette pièce et cette vue me rappelait quelque chose. J'ai des fers partout et des coups aussi, en plus de m'avoir enfermé et attaché, il m'a frappé. Franchement, je ne voulais pas me voir dans un miroir. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis en enfer, ça commence vraiment à être long ! Si Zack pense toujours ce qu'il pensait avant, je passerais toute ma vie ici, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Même si je lui obéis, je ne pense pas qu'il me laisse tranquille. J'entendis des bruits de pas et une porte dont j'ignorais l'existence s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sephiroth avec un sourire en coin.

**-Cloud, quelle plaisir de te voir enfermé par Zack, enfin il comprend.**

**-Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**-Comprendre que tu es un esclave, et les esclaves ont besoin d'un maître ferme et dur.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber ici, je veux rentrer !**

**-Tu as fait tellement de chose, et pire encore, tu t'es permis de les oublier.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai fait de l'amnésie.**

**-Alors pourquoi nous avoir oublier, juste nous. Les autres, tu ne les as pas oublié.**

**-Je sais pas. Je vous en supplie laissez-moi, quoique vous voulez vous ne l'obtiendrez pas de moi**., il rigola et partit. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rentrer chez moi. J'entends un cri dehors, je me demande bien ce que c'est. Peut-être une âme que je ne sais qui puni pour ou par je ne sais quoi, après tout on est en enfer, je vais devoir m'y habituer. Une idée me viens en tête, si je suis en enfer, alors je suis mort, je me souviens de pas grand chose d'avant à par ma famille et ma maison. Je me met à crier que je dois voir Zack. Un homme entra.

**-Quoi ?**, il n'avait pas l'air très aimable.

**-Je...Zack est là ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je peux le voir ?**, il me regarde sévèrement.

**-Tu n'es qu'un esclave et tu crois pouvoir le voir comme ça car tu en as l'envie ?**

**-Non, je...**

**-Restes à ta place d'esclave, justement, tu sers à quoi comme esclave ?**

**-Je...,** Zack ne m'avait jamais donner une quelquonque utilité. Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

**-Est-ce qu'il t'as déjà frappé ?**

**-Oui.**, il me prend et me faire me sortir, il m'attache à un poteau et lève la main pour me frapper.

**-Tu dois être fais pour ça, pour se détendre sur quelque chose.**, il continua sans s'arrêter. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quelqu'un entre, Zack. Il me regarde et le garde sort en souriant. Zack s'approche, me détache et me tire par le collier, j'en ai marre d'être prit pour un moins que rien. On sort pour arriver dans sa chambre où il me jette sur le lit.

**-Déshabille-toi, tu vas recevoir une sacrée punition pour t'être enfui.**, je le fait et lui aussi, il se met au dessus de moi et me frappe sur toute les parties. Il s'arrête pour commencer autre chose, un viol, une des choses à laquelle je voulais échapper. Il est très violent au point que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Il me fait de tout, même ce qui est censé être doux devient douloureux. Je crois que j'ai vue tout ce qui contenait un viol à commencer par les caresse forcées jusqu'à la pénétration. Il s'arrête au bout de deux heures, je suis éssoufflé et j'ai mal partout, mais lui sourit, il est en pleine forme, normalement il est censé être épuisé. Il me frappe encore, avec un fouet cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il se couche à côté de moi dos tourné. Je me demande ce qu'il a, il vient de me faire souffrir, je suis à bout de souffle et lui en pleine forme, il devrait être heureux, non ? Il s'endort, je savais pas que les démons dormaient aussi, je me demande si j'ai le droit de dormir ici. Trop tard, trop fatigué je m'endors, ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas dormi dans un lit confortable.

**FLASHBACK**

Une femme crie, vu son collier c'est une esclave, elle crie qu'on l'aide mais personne ne fait attention. Son maître arrive et la tire en arrière.

**-Laisse-le on ne peut rien faire pour lui, viens là esclave !**, il tire sur le collier et la femme part de force. Je vois Zack qui s'approche et ça me fait peur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**-Tu es tellement stupide mais tellement beau, et bientôt tu seras miens. Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi, on va bien s'amuser mais à cause du coup tu oublieras tout ce qui s'est passé avant et ce qui va se passer maintenant.**, il me porte et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

**FIN FLASHABACK **

Je me réveil à cause d'une grosse claque que Zack viens de me m'infliger. Je suis par terre et lui debout au dessus de moi, j'amène ma main sur ma joue.

**-Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Je ne t'ai pas permis de t'endormir ici !**

**-Je...je me suis endormi tout seul...**

**-Aujourd'hui tu as du travail. Tu vas travailler sur un chantier avec d'autres esclaves, ça va te forger le caractère, tu dormiras avec les autres dans le dortoir, ils sont tous passés par la même case que toi.**, des gardes arrivent, me prennent par les bras et me tirent, on arrivent dans un chantier avec des gens enchaînés qui travaillaient. C'est une grande tour, sur les côtés des gens sont morts, souffrants et frappés. On m'emmène dans une salle où on m'ordonne de changer de vêtements ce que je fis. On me fit monter et on m'attacha.

**-Je t'explique, vous devez construire une tour pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas. Tu as le droit de manger quand la tour grandit d'un mètre partout, vous dormez ici. Si tu meurs ou que tu es souffrant, fais en sorte de ne pas mourir sur la tour, on veut pas toucher des cadavres d'esclaves bon à rien. Si des gens sont gentils ils t'aiderons peut-être, bienvenu en enfer !**, me dit un garde en riant et en partant. Je regarde les autres, la tour est très haute, avec des cristaux on doit juste la tailler et mettre plus de cristaux. Ca à l'air dur, les autres sont épuisés. Je commence, le moindre toucher avec les cristaux me brûle et me fait des blessures. Un garde arrive et me frappe.

**-Vas pas me dire que tu peines déjà alors que tu es nouveau, dépêche-toi !**, je l'écoute et je me met à tailler cette espèce de roche qui est très dur et qui me fait des marques, je me demande si les esclave sont comme moi ou des gens morts qui ont commis je ne sais quel crime. Le soir arrive vite et ils s'effondrent les un après les autres, moi aussi je suis fatigué...Je m'endors sur la tour, je crois que je n'ai plus le courage de croire qu'un jour j'en ressortirais.


	10. Chapter 10

Ca faisait une semaine que j'étais là à travailler sur les chantiers et mes mains étaient en sang. Un garde m'avait dit que mon maître viendrait me chercher la semaine prochaine et que donc je devais travailler plus, car j'allais bientôt partir. Mes nuits se limitaient maintenant à une heure et j'avais des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Les gardes me surveillaient tout le temps sans me lâcher, un partait, un autre revenait. Cette semaine sera sans doute longue et épuisante.

La semaine fut lente mais passa, en ce moment j'étais en robe assit sur un rocher tout en bas de la tour et j'attendais Zack. Deux gardes me surveillaient, ils c'étaient assurés qu'on ne voit pas mes cernes et m'avaient mit des gants assortis à la robe. Au bout d'une heure Zack arriva, tout sourire, un sourire qui me fit tourner la tête. Il me mit sur son épaule, fit signe aux gardes et me porta jusqu'au château. Il me mit sur un canapé et Sephiroth arriva après cela.

**-Je dois me dépêcher, tu sais quelle est ta mission ?**, lui demanda Zack.

**-Pars sans t'inquiéter**, lui dit Sephiroth et Zack partit me laissant seul avec Sephiroth.**, Assied toi jambes croisés, mains sur les genoux et droit, telle une lady.**, je fis tout ce qu'il me dit. Zack veut que je sois une lady. Trop d'idée mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Sephiroth m'appris tout pour que je ressemble à une lady sans lâcher prise. Ensuite il me mit dans le lit de Zack qui me rappellait d'assez mauvais souvenirs, style viol, **Je te réveillerais demain, on aura de la visite.,** il sortit de la pièce sans un mot me laissant seul, je m'endormis direct. Je n'imaginais pas que l'odeur de Zack me ferait cet effet.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par Sephiroth et si mes souvenirs étaient bon, par Génésis également.

**-Hey Cloud**., me dit Génésis en souriant.

**-Hey Génésis.**, lui répondis-je. Il ouvrit les yeux tels des soucoupes, il devait être étonné que je me souvienne de lui. Je me souviens avoir été assez proche de lui.

-**Tu te souviens, à croire que tu vas redevenir comme avant.**, me dit-il.

-**Oui, Zack serait heureux si tu lui disais.**, dit Sephiroth, je retournai vers Génésis.

**-Cloud, on va devoir te faire redevenir comme avant, tu vois le genre ?**, me demande Génésis et j'hochai la tête négativement mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, **Tu vas devoir bien nous écouter compris ?**, j'hochai la tête et ils sourirent.

Pendant la semaine, Génésis et Sephiroth s'étaient assurés que je ressemble à une vraie 'lady' pour le retour de Zack. Ils m'avaient appris à me tenir correctement dans tous les endroits, à marcher avec toute sorte de vêtements masculins ou féminins, à me battre et pleins d'autres choses. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas été très gentils avec moi, de vrai monstre, à la place de n'avoir qu'une heure pour dormir peut importe la tête que j'avais là j'étais obligé de rester au lit jusqu'à ce que mes cernes disparaissent et mettre du maquillage si elles ne disparaissaient pas. Chaque minute que je passais au lit supplémentaire équivalait à deux gros coups de fouet. Mais aujourd'hui je devais être parfait pour le retour de Zack, on m'avait mit une grande robe blanche avec des gants et des décorations en dentelle. Je faisais tâche dans ce château tout noir. Zack arriva dans la chambre où Sephiroth m'avais dit de l'attendre je refermai la porte à clef derrière lui. Je mis mon livre sur mes genoux toujours les mains dessus et Zack sourit.

**-Tu es vraiment beau**, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi tel un prédateur,** Je n'aurais jamais crus retrouver mon Cloud d'avant**, on avait l'impression que j'étais la plus belle créature au monde. Il était très sale, il avait de la boue jusqu'au cou.

**-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un bain ?**, il ouvrit grand les yeux, je n'avais plus le droit de parler sans qu'on me regarde comme ça ?

**-Oui, déshabille toi et met toi dedans, je te rejoins après**, je me leva et partit, il ne voulait me montrer que son côté froid. Je me déshabillai bien que cela me mit assez longtemps pour enlever la robe et je rentrai dans le bain attendant Zack. Il entra enfin dans la salle de bain et se mit devant moi dans la baignoire rempli de mousse. Je baissai les yeux même si la vue qui s'offrait devait être merveilleuse.

**-Votre mission c'est bien passé ?**, lui demandai-je timide. Encore une fois il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il mit sa main sur mon visage pour me regarder, il avait l'air étonné**, Y a t-il un problème ?**

**-Non, enfin à toi de me le dire**, sa voix me semblait bizarre.

**-Aucun, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez ?**

**-Oui, enfin presque.** je le comprends, j'ai changé part rapport à lui, je réagirais pareil à sa place. Il me caressa la joue comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde et je posai ma tête sur sa main, **Je l'avais bien dit que** tu seras encore plus beau plus **tard**, il me regarda comme ça pendant trois quart d'heures et se décida à sortir, **Rejoins moi dans le lit**., il sortit de la salle de bain me laissant seul. Je sortis et m'habillai, Zack m'attendait en souriant sur le lit, **Viens**., je m'approchai de lui et me mis dans le lit avec lui. Cette fois-ci je portais une simple robe de nuit m'arrivant à la moitié des cuisses. Il me prit violement encore plus que d'habitude ce qui me fit pousser un cri de douleur, **Cloud, je te veux, juste pour moi, je ne veux plus voir quiconque te toucher,** il me mordit le cou comme un vampire ce qui fit que je n'eus plus le courage de bouger mais j'hurlais encore plus fort, ça faisait un mal de chien. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais plutôt de s'en plaire. Il s'arrêta quand je n'eus plus la force de faire quoi que soit. Il me posa sur le lit et me mit la couverture, il sortit de la pièce me laissant souffrir seul à moitié endormis.

_Dans le salon_

_**-**_**Satisfait du résultat Zack ?**, lui demanda Sephiroth assit sur le canapé jambe croisé et bras derrière le canapé.

**-Il est comme avant, sauf qu'avant il me tutoyait**, lui répondit Zack.

-**Ca va lui passer, il ne sait pas qu'avant vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, voir plus.**, lui dit Genesis assit à côté de Sephiroth un livre en main.

**-Tu as raison**, dit Zack en souriant.

**-Où est-il ?**, demanda Sephiroth qui ne le voyait pas avec Zack.

-**En haut, je l'ai mordu, il est sur le lit avec une couverture.**

**-Pourquoi tu l'as mordu ?**, lui demanda Genesis.

**-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais son sang va se restaurer ne t'inquiète pas.**

_Retour à la chambre_

Zack était parti pendant que je me cachais sous les couvertures. Ca faisait mal mais je sentais un liquide chaud qui me faisait me sentir si bien, si confortable. Je me demande si je vais me transformer en vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

J'ouvre les yeux, la morsure d'hier me fait toujours mal, je me retourne pour voir si Zack est là, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je reprends enfin tout mes sens, c'est la chambre de Zack, j'entends quelque chose dans la salle de bain, sans doute Zack. Zack, ses actions me font tourner la tête, son prénom aussi. Pendant trois mois voir plus, il n'hésitait pas à me frapper à m'enfermer, maintenant il me prend pour la huitième merveille du monde. Il sort enfin, tout nu avec une serviette dans les main pour essuyer ses cheveux. Il me regarde et sourit.

**-Hey.**, dit-il doucement.

**-Hey.**, lui répondis-je fatigué. Je me relève un peu et vois que je suis nu. Je le regarde.

-**J'ai pas pu me retenir puis tu dormais comme un bébé alors je t'ai violé dans ton sommeil.**, je baisse les yeux.**, Tu avais l'air d'apprécier.**, mais bien sûr. Il monte sur le lit telle un prédateur, à quatre pattes. Mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il est juste devant moi, le seule chose qui sépare nos peaux c'est la faible couverture. Il prend mon visage entre ses deux doigts, je suis juste sa proie. La peur se voit dans mes yeux et la malice se voit dans ceux de Zack. Il approche son visage du miens., **Tu es très beau, n'est pas peur de montrer ton corps nu, il y a juste moi, plus tu le cache moins je peut l'admirer, alors je l'admire la nuit, mais tu es tellement calme.**, me murmure t-il à l'oreille. Puis il m'arrache la couette me laissant nu devant ses yeux, il me détaille de partout, jusqu'à glisser ses mains sur moi.

Changement de personne.

Je regarde mon blond, si terrifié, si beau, si parfait. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son corps au point que je dessine tout ses traits, je les oublierais jamais. Je me souviens quand on était petit et qui ronronnait quand je le coiffé, j'aimais bien l'embêter, je me suis promis de tout lui raconter aujourd'hui, mais tiendra t-il le coup ? Je l'embrasse, ses lèvres sont tellement chaude, encore quelque chose de parfait chez lui.

**-Tu te souviens que quand on se doucher tu m'engueulais car je jouais avec un canard en plastique ?**, je l'entends pouffer de rire et rougir, comme avant le Cloudy.

**-Non, mais ça devait être drôle.**

**-Tu n'imagines pas. La première fois qu'on s'est vu.**, il me regarde., **Je te raconte, mais ce sera long.**, il hoche la tête.

_Retour en arrière._

_Cloud viens juste d'avoir son accident et Zack l'a ramener dans sa chambre_

**-Zack.**, dit Coud en le voyant devant lui. L'autre sourit.

**-Cloudy, j'ai eu peur moi, tu as raison, l'esclavagisme c'est interdit, mais pas en enfer. Et puis je me sens tout seul dans ce château, c'est ennuyant. Je voulais un nouveau jouet ! Mais tu vas pas partir, pas tout de suite, je m'ennuie tellement.**, Cloud hoche la tête.**, Tu vas rester ?**

**-Oui, mais tu ne me frappes plus, je ne suis pas soumis et rien de tout ça**

**-Promis !**, les deux enfants partirent jouer dehors. Dans une erreur Cloud glissa et se retrouva sur Zack, lèvres coller et dans l'eau. Ils se levèrent comme si c'était tout à fais normal et partirent prendre un bain. Zack pris son canard et joua en face de Cloud qui s'ennuyait.

-Zack !

-Hn ?

**-Arrête, si tu préfères ton canard à moi, tu n'as qu'a jouer avec lui au loup ou je ne sais quoi d'autres !**, Zack rigola., C**a ne me fait pas rire !**

**-T'es jaloux d'un jouet !**, dit Zack en éclatant.

**-Tu m'avais dit que j'étais ton jouet préféré !**

**-Tu veux vraiment que je m'amuse à te noyer comme je le fais avec ce canard ?**

**-Lâches le canard ou je ne joue plus avec toi !**

**-Rolala, Cloudy jaloux égale Cloudy pas content.**, Zack jeta son canard. Ils sortirent et allèrent au lit.**, Cloud, on joue à un jeu ?**

**-A quoi ?**

**-Toi tu es la fille qui se promenait tranquillement dans les ruelles et moi je suis l'homme qui te kidnappe et qui te viole.,** dit Zack tout content de son idée.

**-D'accord.**, Zack déshabillé Cloud et se mit à le violer. Cloud se mit vite à crier., **,Za...ck... nh...c.. est...nh...trop...,** dit Cloud entre des gémissement.

**-Bon ?**

**-Ou...iiiiii...mais...nh...c...est...au...**

**-Gros ? Je sais**

**-Ou...i...mh...douloureux !**, Zack s'arrêta et lâcha Cloud.

**-Ca fait quoi d'être en dessous ?**

**-Mal mais c'est trop bon !**, ils s'endormirent enfin.

Le lendemain, Zack voulut coiffer Cloud qui se mit à ronronner au contact de la brosse, des doigt de Zack et son souffle. Zack en profita pour se moquer de lui.

Tout les jours étaient pareil, Zack coiffait Cloud le matin, ils allaient jouer, mangeaient retournaient jouer, se doucher, mangeaient, jouaient et dodo. Jusqu'à ce que Cloud est quatorze ans et Zack seize. Zack se regardait dans le miroir.

**-Zack ?**, il se retourna à la voix de Cloud, il portait une robe bleu ciel avec un grand voile et des gant qui cachait tout ses bars et ses main.

**-Bonsoir votre altesse.,** dit Zack sur un ton joueur.

**-Arrête de faire l'enfant, ca ne sera pas trop ?**

**-Non, tu peux aller partout pour cette soiré mais n'oublie pas notre accord.**

**-Je ne sors pas de la salle sans ton autorisation, je ne parle pas aux esclaves sous peine de me faire vendre à on ne sait quel maboule, je ne regarde personne de travers, je ne laisse personne me toucher même du regard, en cas de problème je dois te le dire ou si tu n'es pas là je le dis à Sephitoth , Angeal ou Genesis qui s'en occuperont et interdiction de boire de l'alcool ou n'importe quel liquide sauf de l'eau ou si j'en ai pas envie je peux venir te voir pour un soda.**

**-Parfait tu ne demandes rien aux autres, préviens moi si tu es fatigué, ne...**

**-Zack, je sais ce que je dois faire.**

**-Mais si un type veux te violé, ou te bourrer pour te faire tomber dans ses bras, ou...**

**-Du calme, je serais à minuit dans la cage pour mon exposition.**

**-Je mettrais des gardes qui viendront te chercher.**

**-Si tu veux, mais je serais libre jusqu'à minuit.**

**-D'accord, mais c'est à contre cœur !**, Cloud le prit dans ses bras.

**-Merci de me laisser un peu seul.**, sur ceux il sortirent. Sans se douter que cette soirée allait changer leur relation...

* * *

J'espère que les chapitre suivant plairont même si les relation s'améliore et que ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Rien a voir avec cette fiction: je vais mettre un chapitre bonus dans ma deuxième fiction pour Lunagarden qui voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer avec les autres couples. (Je les mis là car je savais pas ou le mettre d'autres.)


	12. Chapter 12

Zack discutait avec plein de démons pendant que Cloud tournait partout dans la salle, c'était d'une grandeur exceptionnel. Au bout d'un moment il décida d'allez s'asseoir à côté de Zack qui entoura ses bras à la taille. Les gens qui parlait à Zack partirent enfin, les laissant ensemble.

**-La soirée te plaît ?**, demanda Zack alors que Cloud prit le fauteuil en face du sien.

**-Oui, combien de temps me reste t-il avant l'exposition ?**

**-Deux heures, tu as encore beaucoup de temps pour profiter de la soirée.**

**-Zack, on est obligé pour cette exposition, ça me fait penser que je suis un esclave.**

**-On n'es obligé et puis tu es un esclave, ne l'oublie pas.**, Cloud se mit à regarder le sol à la réponse de Zack.**, Cloud, c'est la pur vérité, si tu n'étais pas esclave tu partirais.**, il hocha la tête.**, Tu seras l'exposition la plus belle qu'on ai jamais organiser. Crois-moi.**, Cloud hocha la tête et partit, un homme le fixait sans qu'il le remarque. Cloud eu l'idée de s'enfuir, ça serai pas mal, toute cette liberté en enfer. Il se jeta sur tous ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter cette idée. Quand on arriva au vingt trois heures et demi, il sortit de la salle, sans rien dire. Il arriva vers une fontaine et l'homme qui le fixait tout à l'heure arriva devant lui.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Je ne dois pas vous parlez, cela mes interdit.**, dit Cloud en détournant le regard.

**-Car t'enfuir sans demander à ton maître n'étais pas interdit ?**, Cloud releva les yeux.

**-...**

**-Ton exposition aurait été magnifique.**

**-...**

**-Parle, ou je vais chercher ton maître, il ne sera pas content, et puis tu as bu.**

**-Un peu.**

**-Un peu ?**

**-La moyenne.**

**-La moyenne, rien que ça ?**

**-Un peu plus !**

**-Beaucoup tu veux dire.**

**-D'accord, que voulez vous à la fin ?**

**-Je veux que tu me considères comme ton nouveau maître. De toute façon tu as déjà trahi la confiance de ton ancien, viens.**

**-Non !**

**-Et tu comptes lui dire que tu as fait les chose dont tu n'avais pas le droit ?**

**-Il n'en sera rien !**

**-Tic tac, il est déjà vingt trois heure cinquante neuf, trop tard.**, Cloud se mit à courir vers la porte mais trébucha, la cloche sonna de minuit. Zack sortit et l'homme n'était plus là, Cloud courut du sens opposé de lui.

**-Cloud reviens ici !**, il arriva devant un espèce de portail que Zack empruntait parfois, il savait que c'était chez lui.**, Cloud, je t'interdis de partir !**, que devait-il faire ?**, Ou tu reviens ici de suite et tout ira bien ou presque ou tu repart et ta vie deviendra un enfer.**, Zack commença à s'impatienter.**, Alors quel est ton choix ?**, Cloud sauta et Zack fut furieux. Cloud se réveilla chez lui seul. Il se dépêcha de sortir, il était bien dans le monde réel, c'était moins beau que le palais de Zack, mais c'était bien. Il se mit à courir partout, dans la rue, la place de la ville et tout les endroits qu'il aimait avant. Il passa toute sa journée en ville, il rentra chez lui, il avait oublié tout ça, quand il est partit à quatre ans il était dans un orphelinat et maintenant il avait une maison, que c'était-il passé ? Il ouvrit sa porte et une flèche lui arriva juste à côtés du visage, si il n'aurait pas bougé il serait mort. Il rentra de suite chez lui et s'éfondra sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas lancé un tueur ? Ce... c'était quoi son nom, il avait l'impression de tout oublier petit à petit. Il partit se coucher, pourvut que ce n'était qu'un accident.

Le lendemain, il faillit se prendre un couteau dans l'oeil, se faire tuer dans une petite ruelle, se faire écraser par une étagère chez lui, se faire noyer par l'eau qui ne voulait pas arrêter de couler ce qui se serait passé si la porte de sa salle de bain n'avait pas explosé. Il commençait à regretter de s'être enfui. Cette nuit il ne put dormir tellement terrifié par ces évênements. Le lendemain, encore des gens ont essayé de le tué et il avait oublié tout ce qui c'était passé en enfer. Encore plus tard même journée et cela pendant une semaine. Un jour, il sortit encore une fois, resté à l'intérieur était tout aussi dangereux alors il restait là où il y avait le plus de gens. Il traversa la route et un bruit retentit, le train, la gare était loin, d'un coup il remarqua qu'il était à la gare sur les rail et que les rail était trop base pour remonter. _Il y a une minute j'étais au milieu du centre ville, et maintenant je vais mourir écrasé par un train. Je n'ai plus le temps de voir les chose venir que le train me dégomme., _Pensa t-il, et c'est là qu'il se réveille dans le hangar.

**-Je t'avais dit que tu serais à moi, le dressage va bien se passer et que ta vie en haut serais un enfer, ou que tu sois sans moi ou sans mon accord ce sera un enfer.**

_Retour au présent_

Cloud s'était relevé et tenait un couteau dans sa main pour ne pas que je l'approche, il avait si peur.

**-Vous m'avez assasiné juste pour ça ?**

**-Cloud, calme-toi.**

**-Comment le pourrais-je avec un type qui m'a tué juste pour son plaisir ?**

**-Pour mon plaisir ? C'est vrai.**

**-Vous êtes audieux, monstreux.**

**-Démoniaque certes, mais pas monstrueux.**

**-Comment faire cela sans se sentir mal.**

**-Par amour.**

**-Les démons ne ressentent rien !**, je m'énerve et m'approche de lui, il essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle est fermée. Je l'approche à la vitesse vampirique et il ne souhaite que s'enfuir.

**-Pense tu qu'il m'est impossible d'aimer ?**

**-Je...**

**-Doutes tu de mes sentiments Cloud ?**

**-Je... lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît.**

**-Me compares tu à ces simples démons sans cœur?**

**-...**

**-J'attends.**

**-...non...**

**-Alors comment oses tu dire ça ?**

**-Aimer c'est aussi laisser partir.**, je le frappe et il s'effondre de peur jusqu'à se coller contre le mur.

**-Mais un jour tu pourras partir, quand je te ferais confiance.**, je sors le laissant seul dans ma chambre où il se jette contre la porte et demande qu'on lui ouvre. Celui là il va en passer du temps la dedans sans pouvoir sortir, pas tant qu'il ne m'aimera pas ! Peu importe les risques,même s'il doit me détester avant, mais c'est mieux qu'avant.


	13. Chapter 13

Depuis que je l'ai enfermé, Cloud n'arrête pas de crier qu'on le sorte d'ici, un jour sa voix va le lâcher ! Parfois quand il est calme, on lui apporte à manger, mais c'est pas souvent vu comment il gueule.

* * *

Ça devait faire trois semaines que Zack m'avait enfermé ici, la dernière que j'ai mangé ce doit être il y a cinq jour. Au moins j'étais dans une chambre chaude et confortable. Tard dans la nuit je sentais Zack se mettre dans le lit à côté de moi et tôt le matin je le sentais se relever se doucher et sortir en refermant la porte à clé. Mais même si je mangeais peu les repas qu'on m'apportait étaient royaux et étaient suffisants pour me faire tenir une semaine. Mais je me lasse. J'ai décidé de jouer la carte de la petite femme attentionnée, trois semaines que je rassemble mon courage pour l'affronter, trois semaines que j'ai peur aux moindres contacts avec lui, trois semaines de stress. Je mets la même robe que je portais le jour où je suis revenu de mes travaux forcés sur des chantiers. Je sais que la plupart des vêtements qu'on m'apportait étaient masculins mais qu'il adore quand je la porte. Je me pose et le temps passe très lentement, enfin il arrive, je me mets sur le lit comme si je dormais avec la robe sans couverture. Juste pour la liberté, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas ? Il s'approche et me porte pour que je sois entièrement sur le lit, ensuite il enlève la robe, utile que je la mette, et m'attache avec des menottes aux barreaux du lit. Ça sens le viol, j'aurais pas dû le faire. Il se met au dessus de moi et commence son supplice ou il s'y met à l'aise. Je me retins de pousser un énorme cris mais ça marche pas, je me mets à crier et il sourit pour aller encore plus forts, ça fais tellement mal, au bout de quatre heures il s'arrête. Même pas fatiguer ! Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure.

**-Tu vois à quoi sa mène de jouer la comédie.**, il se relève et se couche sans me détacher alors que mon corps se tords dans tout les sens lui, il dort profondément. Je fini par fermer le yeux, pourquoi reste t-il froid alors que je ne m'enfuirais pas ?

Le lendemain quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vit ce fut le cul de Zack. En ce moment il était devant la fenêtre à poils ! Pourvu que personne ne le voit, vu comme on est haut ça m'étonnerais. Il se retourna ce qui fit que j' eu son sexe devant mes yeux.

**-Habillez-vous !**

**-Plaît-il ?**, je me tus en me cachant sous les couvertures.,** Et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'habiller moi.**

**-C'est normal vous êtes pervers !**, je frissonne à ce que je viens de dire, s'il le prenait mal ? Il se met au dessus de moi, et s'assit en califourchon.

**-Tu me donnes plus d'idées que j'en ai Cloud.**, je ne dis rien, comment va t-il réagir ?**, Je vais te jouer la carte du pervers si c'est ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas le même. Désormais, tu peux aller dans toute les pièces que tu veux.**, qu'a t-il comme idée derrière la tête ? Ca ne peut pas être aussi facile.**, Tu devras même allez te chercher ta nourriture tout seul.**, balance, c'est quoi le piège, rien de bon.,** Tu devras venir dès que je t'appelle.**, mais que veut-il, qu'il arrête de me faire tourner.**, et je te promènerais quant tu veux.**, ça commence à me faire mal à la tête.**, Mais il y a une condition.**, celle-là elle était attendu, un peu trop à mon goûts, qu'est que c'est ?,** Partout où tu iras, même dehors, même dans la chambre, partout sans exceptions ! Devine ce que tu devras faire ?**, je réfléchis.

**-Être avec des gardes ?**

**-Seulement dehors.**

**-Mettre un voile ?**, il rigole

**-C'est tout l'inverse.**

**-Porter juste un bas ?**

**-Presque.**

**-Robe ?**

**-Non, tu arrêtes ?**

**-Ou...oui.**

**-Tu devras être a poils, comme je le suis en ce moment, ça c'est du pervers, et tu as dit que j'en suis un.**, **je vais chercher un cadenas pour boucler tes affaires.,** il se leva, moi je frissonna et il ferma mon placard, toute la vie comme cela, peut-être pas, je le sentis sortir, porte ouverte. Je me leva, pas de vêtements ne veut pas dire aucune couverture, je la mis donc sur mes épaules et sortis, je le cherchais partout mais je ne le voyais pas, je le vis devant la sortie dans le hangar. J'arrive devant la sortie mais les deux gardes me retiennent.

**-Ola princesse, t'as pas le droit de sortir.**

**-Je...Zack !**, trop tard il est déjà loin. Je retourne en arrière, les gardes me regardent, je me tournent sur la grosse épée, je m'en approche.

**-Ne la touche pas !**, me crie un garde. Je ne l'écoute pas.**Hey !**

**-Fermez là ! Il ne me semble pas que Zack m'ai interdit de la toucher ! Je me demande quelle réaction il aura si je dis que vous m'avez frappé, avec un peu de maquillage il y croira !**, ça marche il se retourne, je commence à prendre mes marques. Je la regarde, elle est belle, je me souvins qu'Angeal l'avait, c'était l'un des plus gentils avec moi. Il me donnait toujours des conseils pour éviter chaque coup de Zack.

_-Angeal, Angeal, il m'a encore frappé, ça fait mal._

_-Prends le par les sentiments, embrasse-le._

Pourquoi son épée est là ? Après mon préféré était Genesis, et Sephiroth en dernier, il était pas chaleureux du tout avec moi, pire que Zack ! Angeal, le grand frère de Zack, en amitié pas de famille. Le jour où on a eu notre première conversation Zack m'avait fait mal alors je pouvais plus bouger.

**FLASH BACK**

**-T'es qu'un méchant, t'es allé trop fort !**

**-Tu m'as dit plus fort !**

**-Tu mens !**, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Zack ouvrit.

**-Cloud, je te présente Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis.**, Angeal s'approcha de Cloud.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton copain ?**

**-J'ai mal aux reins.**, dit Cloud au bord des larmes.

**-Je vais t'arranger ça**., il lui appuya à plusieurs endroits et sa douleur disparut.

**-Merci !**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Je me demande s'il va bien, je souris à toute ces pensées.

**-Pourquoi tu souris ?**, je sursauta à la voix de Zack.

**-Je repense à Angeal.**

**-Ah, n'y pense pas trop tu va te faire du mal.,** Zack partis et je lui courus après pour avoir les réponses à mes questions que je me pose depuis trop longtemps.


	14. Chapter 14

Je marchaits après Zack, il était beaucoup plus rapide que moi alors j'étais vite à bout de souffle, j'avais beau lui demander de s'arrêter il ne m'écoutait pas.

**-Pouvez-vous ralentir s'il vous plaît ?**, lui demandais-je.

**-Pourquoi me colle tu ?**, me répond t-il sur un ton sec.

**-Pour vous parlez.**, non, pour me faire baiser, il pourrait réfléchir !

**-Je ne lèverais pas ta punition.**, si il veut parler du fait que je dois me balader nus, ça ne m'étonne pas.

**-Je sais, Angeal, que lui est-il arrivé ?**

**-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour des démons ?**

**-Angeal était différent !**, il se retourne et me prend le poignet.

**-Parce que moi je ne suis pas différent ?**

**-Que...je ne comprends pas.**

**-Tu as dis que les démons ne peuvent pas aimer, et si moi aussi j'étais différent ?**

**-Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-Et si je pouvais réellement aimer ?**

**-Je...**

**-Tu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**, il resserre sa prise et me secoue.

**-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?**

**-Vous me faites mal.**

**-Je m'en fous ! Que veux tu dire par "je ne sais pas" ?**

**-Je...je ne sais pas ce que ça ferait si vous pouviez aimer.**

**-Car tu crois que je ne le peut pas ?**

**-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas.**

**-Si je ne t'aimais pas crois moi, tu ne serais pas comme ça, ta gueule d'ange aurait été transformée en monstre, tu ferais le ménage et je t'aurais laissé périr dans ces travaux ! T'as vu les autres esclaves, t'as vu comment ils sont ? Je pourrais en un seul moment te briser et te prendre pour un chien ! Ouais c'est ça, une sale chienne qui ferait que baiser et passer le ménage avec des coups de partout, c'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-N...non.,** je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes que je me mets à pleurer, j'ai tellement peur.

**-Donc...**

**-Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir crus en vous.**

**-Mais encore..., **qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ?

**-Je...que dois-je dire cette fois ?**

**-Tu pense que je peux aimer ?**, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai pas le choix.

**-Oui.**

**-Enlève moi cette couverture, tu es puni, dois-je te le rappeler ?**

**-Non, mais j'ai froid.**

**-Qu'importe !**, j'enlève la couverture et le lui la donne, j'ai froid dans ces couloirs, il me prend par les hanches et me colle à lui., **Pas besoin d'une couverture pour avoir chaud**., quel perver ! On marcha comme ça jusqu'à la chambre où il me mit sur le lit.

**-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.**, lui dis-je avant qu'il n'entre dans la douche.

**-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**-Oui.**, il entre dans un bain à se fier au bruit d'eau.

**-Rejoins moi et je t'explique.**

**-Bien.**, j'entre dans la salle de bain, il est bien dans un bain et je me mets sur une chaise à côter.

**-Rejoins moi, ou je ne te dis rien.**, je rentre et je me mets en face de lui, il écarte les jambe.**, Viens là**., je n'est pas le choix, je me mets donc entre ses jambe, le contact de nos peau et surtout de son sexe me faisait frémir.,** Calme-toi.**

**-Je...ne peux pas.**

**-C'est un ordre !**, facile à dire, mais pas à faire !**, Angeal, est dans ton monde.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il était partit en mission, mais la porte a eu un problème, il nous a lancé son épée et m'a dit de m'en occuper, jusqu'à son retour, mais voilà...**

**-Que s'est il passé.**

**-Il est partit il y a un an, il n'est pas revenu.**

**-Donc, pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher ?**

**-Le portail a été casser par toi !**

**-Je...**

**-Ne savais pas, je sais.**

**-On peut le réparer ?**

**-Non, enfin on sais pas, viens j'ai envie de me détendre.**, **ou de te faire** **du bien**. Il me tire et me jette sur le lit ou il se met à cheval sur moi., **Ça va nous faire du bien à tout les deux.**, non juste à toi ! Moi, ça va juste me faire mal ! Il me tire les cheveux en arrière, je suis pas super souple comme même ! Après il commence sa douloureuse, super douloureuse torture. Vivement qu'il me laisse tranquille, ça ne finira donc jamais ? Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, dans un mois je serais morts à ce rythme !


	15. Chapter 15

Après que Zack se soit détendu sur moi, je me retrouvai tout seul dans le lit, il était partit régler un problème. Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi, que je suis un putain ? Un moyen de se détendre ? Je ne sais pas, je sortis, vivement qu'il revienne ! Euh...non, je veux pas le voir moi ! Je tournai dans toutes les salles ouvertes, il y avait de tout, j'entrai dans une salle, qui ressemblait plus à une tour. Sur les murs, il y avait plein d'instructions comme ''Zack le plus beau roi des démons'', '' Cloud mon chocobo à moi'', ''Vive la reine Cloud !'' et plein d'autres trucs. Un sifflement résonna dans ma tête et je tombai.

**Flashback.**

Zack courait en trainnant Cloud par le poignet.

**-On va ou Zack ?**, demanda Cloud quand Zack les enfermait tous deux dans la même salle.

**-On va noter notre amour.**, Zack lui tendit un stylo., **Ecris sur les murs.,** Cloud se mit à écrire pleins de compliments sur Zack et Zack fit de même sur Cloud. Cloud préférait mettre des cœur et Zack écrivé plein de chose sur Cloud qui devenait rouge.

**-Zack t'es pas drôle !**

**-Par contre toi t'es crow mimi.**

**Fin flashback**

Je me réveillai dans la chambre de Zack, il était en train de se doucher. Je me levai un peu plus, il y avait beaucoup de soleil, bizarre en enfer, où c'est moi qui dijoncte.

**-Tu me rejoins ma belle ?**, je sursautai à la voix de Zack, c'est à moi qu'il parlait.

**-A qui parlez vous ?**

**-A ma pute perso ! Viens je m'impatiente.**, sa pute perso, mais pour qui me prend-il ! J'en ai marre ! Sa voix, je ne peux plus l'entendre. Ses yeux, je ne veux plus avoir à les regarder. Son corps, je n'en veux pas.**, Dépêches ou je viens te chercher.**, je m'assieds sur le lit.

**-I...il va valloir venir me chercher !**, je le sens se lever et sortir de la douche.

**-Pardon.**

**-Vous...êtes...je ne peux vous aimez.**

**-Plait-il ?**

**-Sachez que l'esclavage a la voie enroué et ne peut parler haut.**

**-William Shakespeare.**

**-Vous n'êtes dons pas si incultes que ça.**, Zack courut vers moi et me foutue une grosse claque, je me retrouva à terre à me tenir la joue.

**-J'ai donc vraiment un problème d'audition.**, je me mis à pleurer.

**-Vous êtes si mauvais, si méchant, pire que satan ! Pourquoi me faire cela ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !**

**-La ferme !**, il me mis un coup de genou dans le visage, j'avais du mal à respirer, mal partout.

**-Vous...**, plus rien, ça sent mauvais cette affaire.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve avec des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles, des accessoires de couture et pleins de cadavres décapité, comme au début, j'espère ne pas devoir refaire ce chemin. Je me lève et fais mon devoir, mon devoir d'esclave, je devais voir la vérité en face. Je suis mort, en enfer et pire que tout l'esclave du roi des démons. Je ne pourrais oublier sa voix, parfois douce et mielleuse, et après stricte. Ce corps si parfait, un dieu, ses yeux avec cette lumière si étrange, si brillant. Et tout ça, tous ça a tué plus de monde que tout les assassins réuni. Moi y compris. Je me demande quel âge il a, cinq cent ? Mille ? Un milions ? Beaucoup trop ! Une porte s'ouve, je ne vois pas le visage de cette personne dès le début. Il s'approche, et c'est un coup pour moi, l'homme d'avant ma première fuite, celui qui voulait que je sois son esclave. Je recule et me retrouve contre le murs, le type arrive, rien à faire.

**-Alors Cloud ? Tu peux me remercier, je te sauve de ce monstre, il n'en sera rien. Prenez-le.**, les garde, ceux de Zack arrive.

**-Le roi est au courant ?**, demandais-je au garde.

**-Tais-toi ! Ce type nous paye !**, me répond un des deux.

**-Lâchez moi, Zack !,** je me prend un coup et je m'endors, je me sens mis dans une voiture et roulé, encore !

Je rouvre les yeux, la chambre est très sombres, pas celle de Zack. J'espère qu'il viendra me sauver, à moins que...J'en sais rien ! Les coups résonnent dans ma tête, les cris aussi. Des cris de femmes qu'on violeraient et frapperaient, d'enfant et d'homme qu'on fouettent pour les faire travailler plus vite. Le type de tout à l'heure rentre.

**-Bien.**

**-Qui êtes vous ?**

**-Emmenez-le travailler !**, on me portai jusqu'à dehors, j'avais une paires de menotte et une veste noir.

**-Que voulez-vous ?**, on me donna une arme.

**-Tues un de ces enfants.**, au fond, il y avait des enfants, attachés par le cou les uns aux autres et collé à des poteaux.

**-Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit !**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix, ou c'est eux ou c'est toi.**

**-On est déjà morts.**

**-Connais tu l'endroit qui s'appelle le ''vide'' ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est quand on meurt une nouvelle fois, un endroit, inexpliqué, où il y a seulement le vide, rien à part des cries, des pleurs, des images terrifiantes, pires que tout, nul n'y es revenu, à part quatre, ceci reste inexpliqué.**

**-Je préfère y aller que d'envoyer ces enfants !**, tant pis, pour eux, ils ne méritent pas. J'avais envie de crier, de répéter sans cesse, rien d'autre que ça, juste Zack. Je le voulais, pour la première fois pendant longtemps. On me ramène dans la chambre, qu'il ne me touches pas ! Ni à moi, ni à ces enfants ! Zack, fais les payer !

A suivre...


End file.
